


First and Last Colours

by Ensnaredinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensnaredinsanity/pseuds/Ensnaredinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first colour that Barry ever saw was blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.

AU Where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.

The first colour that Barry ever saw was Blue.

At the time, he didn’t believe in soulmates. It was scientifically proven that love was nothing more than a chemical reaction, which was how he figured the whole ‘you can only see colours once you’ve met your soulmate’ thing worked. You meet someone, there’s a chemical reaction and then you can see colour, that’s how its meant to work.

But Barry loved Iris, he loved everything about her, and yet the world was still in shades of grey. Therefore, he didn’t believe in soulmates because there was no possible scientific explanation for it. 

He believed that up until the day he met Eddie Thawne.

They say that it’s the first time you make eye-contact that you start to see the colours. That was why he didn’t start to see the world in colours until the second time they met. Barry barely looked at him during their first meeting, his mind occupied, much less made eye contact. 

But then he and Iris were at the police station, and she made a sly comment about how Joe had called him detective pretty boy and Barry looked over at him to see what Iris meant. Eddie looked back, and for the first time in his life Barry  _saw colour_. 

It was only his eyes, but that small speck of colour stood out like a sore thumb. Beautiful blue eyes, more beautiful than he had ever seen in his entire life, stared at him from across the room. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, and Eddie himself seemed to freeze as well. Slowly, the world came into colour and he could finally  _see_. He saw the world in colour and it was the most spectacular thing that he had ever seen. 

Eddie started walking towards him and Barry turned to Iris, taking her appearance in for a few seconds. She was beautiful, in colour or not, but unlike before, his heart didn’t skip a beat when he looked at her. Instead, his heart was focused on the gorgeous cop approaching them.

Oh god, Eddie was approaching them.

Barry was about to meet the love of his life. 

“How do I look?” He was panicking slightly. Eddie was gorgeous, the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen, and Barry hadn’t even looked at a mirror since this morning. 

“What?” Iris raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by the sudden question, “What do you mean ‘how do you look’?”

“I mean do I look okay?” Barry replied, “Do I not look like a total mess?”

“Barry you look fine.” Iris explained, clearly confused, “Why do you ask?”

“Excuse me,” a voice, and  _oh god that voice_ , said, “I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?”

Barry spun around and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even more beautiful up close. Eddie was blushing a faint pink – and oh god Barry could  _see_ that blush – and smiling like an idiot. 

“Of course,” Barry managed to choke out, then realised that Eddie didn’t even know his name, “I’m Barry, Barry Allen.”

“Eddie Thawne,” Eddie greeted, “So I guess we’re soulmates.”

“Wait, what?!” Iris squeaked, “Oh my god Bear! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Barry chuckled quietly, never taking his eyes of Eddie. He felt like he could look at him forever and never tire of it, “I only just found out. Eddie, this is Iris.” 

Eddie smiled at her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He then turned to Barry, raising his eyebrows, “So… lunch?”

“Yes!” Barry replied, turning to Iris with an apologetic gaze, “I’m so sorry Iris but I’m going to have to go.”

“It’s fine Barry,” Iris laughed, “You go and have fun.”

Barry turned back to Eddie and Eddie held out a hand for him to hold, “Shall we?”

Barry gripped his hand, their hands fitting like a puzzle piece, “We shall.”

 

“I never imagined it would be  _this_  beautiful.” Eddie breathed, his hand intertwined with Barry’s. 

They were sitting on the roof of Joe’s house, watching the sunset in colour for the first time and in Barry’s opinion, it was nearly as stunning as the man next to him. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Barry grinned and Eddie blushed. Barry would never tire seeing Eddie blush, “It’s been a day and I feel like I’ve known you forever. Is that cheesy?”

“It’s a little cheesy,” Eddie replied, chuckling, “But I like cheesy, so it works. You massive cheesy dork.”

They sat in silence as the sun set, both of them amazed at the sight in front of them. 

“Tomorrow can we go watch a movie?” Barry asked suddenly, “And by that I mean watch Lord of the rings in colour, please? I want to spend time with you and a movie marathon sounds perfect.”

“Of course,” Eddie replied, “I love Lord of the rings.”

Barry’s grin widened, not understanding how someone so perfect could be  _his._

Unfortunately, that night Barry was struck by lightning, so that Lord of the Rings marathon never happened. Beautiful, burning lightning that put him in a coma for nine months and nearly killed Eddie. Well, nearly killed Eddie emotionally, because every time Barry’s heart stopped, the colours in the world flickered momentarily. 

When Barry woke up, the first person he saw was Eddie. 

Eddie cried at the sight of him, hugging him like his very life depended on it and Barry cried too, hugging back. 

The next day they moved in together. 

 

When Barry became the flash, he told Eddie straight away. There was no way he was keeping a secret this big from his soulmate. Eddie wasn’t happy, saying that it was his job to save people, not Barry’s, thus their first fight happened and Barry ended up sleeping at Iris and Joe’s place. 

It was five in the morning when Eddie knocked on the door; apologising and asking Barry to please come home.  

 

When Eddie was kidnapped by Wells – or Eobard Thawne, as it turned out his name was – Barry was hysterical.

“Why would he take Eddie?” Barry yelled, “Why?!”

Barry punched the wall next to him, grunting in pain when his hand broke against the concrete.

“Because you’re his soulmate Barry,” Cisco sighed, running a hand over his face, “He’s the one that means the most to you in this world.” 

“But why now?” Barry cried, “Why were they even out there at night? Eddie’s a cop, he should know not to go out at that time of night with all that’s happening in the city right now.” 

“Because he was going to propose to you and wanted my advice on how he was going to do it,” A voice replied from the doorway and he turned to see Iris, standing there with her arms crossed, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were the flash bear? I thought we were friends.”

Barry froze at the thought of Eddie and him getting married, and nearly broke out in a grin. But then he remembered the situation they were in, the though of getting married being pushed back to the back of his mind. 

“Can you yell at me later?” Barry asked, “I need to find my boyfriend. I don’t have time to talk.”

“You’ve looked everywhere Barry,” Caitlin sighed from where she sat, “I don’t think there’s anywhere else  _to_ look.”

“I’ll find him.” Barry promised, “I swear.”

 

 

 

The last colour Barry ever saw was red. 

“Just so we’re clear, after I kill you, I’m going to kill them. And then I’m going to kill your father. I always win, Flash!” Wells shouted, enraged. Barry closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow. He couldn’t win this, he couldn’t beat Wells. And now everybody was going to die, because of him.

_I’m sorry Eddie._

There was a gunshot and Barry was being dropped to the ground. He gasped for breath, wondering what the hell was happening. Wells was vibrating less and less, as if he didn’t have the energy too and for a moment, Barry wondered if he had been shot.

But that wouldn’t have affected him, not as much as this was. Wells could heal, and he wouldn’t let one bullet stop him, not from him. 

And then the yellow of the suit disappeared, being replaced by grey and Barry’s heart sank in his chest.

“Eddie!” He shouted, trying to sit up but his arms gave out.

“Eddie!” Joe screamed, “What did you do?!”

Barry turned, meeting Eddie’s icy blue eyes and nearly passed out. Red was blossoming on his shirt, over his heart, a gun in Eddie’s hand and  _oh god no._

Eddie had shot himself. 

“What did you do?” Joe chanted as Eddie fell to the ground, “What did you  _do_?”

“No such thing as a coincidence.” Eddie murmured, and Barry stood up, stumbling over to him. His legs were weak, but he knew that Eddie wasn’t going to make it. Because if Eddie was going to survive this, the world wouldn’t slowly be transforming back to black and white around him. 

“What’s happening?” Barry asked when he glanced back at Wells, who was struggling to upwards. 

“Eddie is his ancestor,” Cisco replied, pointing shakily to Eddie, “If Eddie dies then he’ll never be born. He’s being erased from existence.”

This was Barry’s fault. If Barry had never been struck by lightning, if he had never met Dr Wells and became the flash, or even if he had saved his mother, then this wouldn’t have happened. Eddie wouldn’t be on the ground, his heart beating slower and slower every moment that passed. 

Wells’ face was morphing; becoming somebody who Barry was guessing was Eobard. But Barry didn’t care about that, he just ran towards Eddie, faster than he had ever. 

“Oh god Eddie,” he murmured, “Oh god no please don’t do this please.”

Eddie smiled at him, “He was wrong,” Eddie whispered, “Turns out, I’m a hero after all.”

Barry had no idea what Eddie was talking about, but his heart was sinking. The blue – that beautiful, beautiful blue – in his eyes was gone, replaced by grey, “You are a hero.” Barry choked, “You’re my hero.”

Eddie was still smiling at him, smiling at him like he had smiled at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Barry couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop staring as the world around them turned grey. 

Soon the only colour that was left was the red blood blossoming on his soulmates white shirt. The last colour that Barry would ever see. 

“That’s all I ever wanted to be,” Eddie whispered, “You’re hero.”

And then the red was gone, Eddie’s heart stuttering to a stop, and Barry felt like a part of him had been ripped out.

“Eddie!” He screamed, “Eddie please come back. Please I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.” The last part was whispered and he laid his head on Eddie’s chest, hugging him as Eddie had hugged him after he was struck by lightning and had come back. 

But Eddie didn’t come back, and all that Barry was left with was a world of black, white and grey. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr a-hero-in-disguise.tumblr.com


End file.
